


Архангел

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, Gen, Out of Character, Short One Shot, moar стекло, Стекло, отсылощки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Рей появляется, когда корабль продвигается в очереди к Архангелу почти на треть. Она проскальзывает в рубку неслышно, становится позади кресла Бена и обвивает спинку руками. Её пальцы едва заметно задевают его волосы, и Бен улыбается, делая вид, что не заметил ее.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Архангел

Рей появляется, когда корабль продвигается в очереди к Архангелу почти на треть. Она проскальзывает в рубку неслышно, становится позади кресла Бена и обвивает спинку руками. Её пальцы едва заметно задевают его волосы, и Бен улыбается, делая вид, что не заметил ее.

До корабля впереди несколько километров, и это очень мало. Очередь строится тесно, и приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы не подпалить своими маневровыми двигателями носы тем, кто позади, и не обжечься самому. Архангел сияет впереди яркой, бело-голубой, мерно пульсирующей точкой. «Врата рая», — как в шутку называют его некоторые пилоты. «Или ада», — вторят им другие.

Руки Рей опускаются Бену на плечи, и вот она уже рядом, заглядывает ему в глаза, пристально смотрит исподлобья. Её рука чуть сжимает его плечо, а потом Рей словно ныряет вперёд, касаясь своими губами его губ, его щек, его шеи, умудряясь в перерыве между поцелуями промурлыкать ему в ухо:

— Я хочу тебя.

— Сейчас? — спрашивает Бен, хотя ответ очевиден. — Нет, Рей. Мы в очереди.

— Мы тут уже несколько часов, и еле движемся, — тихо говорит Рей. — Уверена, ты сможешь выделить немного времени.

— Нет, Рей, я…

Вместо ответа она опускается на колени, а её руки уже расстегивают ширинку на его штанах.

— Я не могу отвлекаться, — говорит Бен, а потом дергает рычаг, чуть отодвигая кресло назад, давая Рей больше места, и оно со скрипом отъезжает по полозьям. Чтобы вернуть его на обратно уйдет вечность.

Когда губы Рей накрывают его член, Бен задерживает дыхание. Ему не требуется много времени, чтобы возбудиться, и очень скоро он закрывает глаза, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям. Рот Рей вокруг его члена, то, как она опускает голову, вбирая его почти до самого основания, как поигрывает языком с головкой.

— Стой! — выдыхает Бен, и Рей поднимает голову. Тонкая, слабо поблескивающая ниточка слюны тянется к её губам, и её глаза в полумраке рубки тоже блестят — странным неземным блеском. — Подожди…

Рей не собирается ждать. Она стягивает бриджи, забирается ему на колени, обвивая руками за шею, и трется об него, тихо вздыхая, и в какой-то момент Бен сам удерживает её за бедра, направляя свою длину внутрь неё, заставляя её двигаться в том темпе, который ему потребен, и Рей не протестует. Они трахаются в быстром, дерганном, рваном ритме, Бен чувствует, как мышцы Рей сжимаются вокруг его члена, и ему приходится удерживать себя, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас.

Когда это все-таки происходит, Рей продолжает двигать бедрами, будто выдаивает из него последнее. И когда Бен расслабленно обмякает на сиденье — из него будто вытащили какой-то стержень, саму волю к жизни — Рей прижимается к нему. Она лежит у него на груди, рассеянно перебирая пряди его волос, а ее дыхание греет ему шею.

Корабли впереди все так же стоят, ожидая своей очереди, и за блеском огней разметки, за тусклым мерцанием габаритных огней сам космос будто выцветает, становится меньше.

— Иногда мне тебя так не хватает, — замечает Рей. — Как будто ты не здесь.

— Я здесь, — отвечает Бен. — Он обнимает её за плечи, гладит по спине, прижимается губами к виску и повторяет: — Я всегда буду здесь…

_…с тобой._

Бен просыпается с этими словами. Тихо попискивает сигнал: очередь впереди собирается прийти в движение. Кресло отодвинуто назад, но в рубке никого, кроме Бена, нет.

Он возвращает кресло на место, налегая на него плечом, и, когда очередь снова сдвигается, его корабль тоже легко скользит вперёд. Что-то болезненно тянет у Бена внутри, будто кто-то потер его душу наждаком.

Ее здесь нет. И никогда не было, тут только Бен и Архангел, сияющий впереди. Архангел, который никогда не приведет его туда, где он должен быть, к планетам, названия которых не знает никто, кроме него. Которых нет ни на одной карте, ни в одной из известных галактик.

Или…

Архангел пульсирует почти гипнотически. Корабли исчезают в нём примерно через равные промежутки времени, будто камни, падающие в круглый зев колодца. Бен смотрит на эту пульсацию, неосознанно отсчитывая время между вспышками.

А вдруг он может?.. В конце концов, рассказывают же истории о кораблях, очутившихся далеко за Разломом Орла, об отклонениях от курса, таких мизерных, что компьютер не смог их засечь, но которых хватило, чтобы Архангел изрыгнул тебя в другом месте.

«Его стоило назвать Левиафаном, — думает Бен. — Архангел — чертовски неудачное название».

Свет впереди пульсирует. Зовет.

Достаточно совсем немного отклониться от курса, чтобы вместо переноса по гипертуннелю тебя размазало на атомы отсюда и до Чёрной Андромеды.

Очередь продвигается, и Бен кладет руки на штурвал. Очередной корабль нырнул в бездну.

Это все одиночество. Одиночество и космос, и сны, и банальное неудовлетворение, и все это лечится маршрутом «бордель — мозгоправ — рекреация». Нет другого мира, кроме этого, вселенная пуста и безвидна, и человек постепенно исправляет это Божье упущение… А если Бен продолжит думать об этом, то после следующего приёма у мозгоправа у него отзовут лицензию.

Просто повторяй, Бен, нет иного мира, кроме этого, а сны — всего лишь сны.

Архангел впереди сияет, даже сквозь поляризующий щит его свет вызывает резь в глазах, но Бен все равно смотрит туда, будто может увидеть что-то. Или кого-то.

Нет иного мира, доверься компьютеру и поверь в Архангела. Мы строим лучшие миры сами, когда-нибудь построят и те, что тебе снятся.

Или…


End file.
